


virtue has a veil

by clexa



Series: The 100 Femslash February [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, honestly i don't know what's happening i'm just trying to catch up with prompts??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa/pseuds/clexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s weird to watch - Clarke using her face like she’s borrowing a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	virtue has a veil

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day Five - bodyswap

Octavia wakes up to the sounds of Abby calling for Clarke. She draws her blankets over her head and hopes she can get extra sleep - Indra had been particularly brutal in training yesterday.

Suddenly Octavia is jostled and shaken.

“Clarke,” Abby whispers, “Wake up.”

“’M not Clarke,” Octavia grumbles, burying her head farther under the blankets.

Abby tugs them down.

“Clarke,” she says exasperated, “We need to go.”

Octavia sits up and gives Abby a death glare.

“I don’t know what medicinal supplies you’ve been taking,” Octavia tells her, laying a hand atop Abby’s, “But I’m not Clarke.”

Abby’s face scrunches up and she looks ready to protest when a brunette comes stumbling into the tent.

“Octavia?” Octavia’s body asks.

Octavia swears and scrambles up, pushing back the blankets. She stumbles to the mirror and is greeted by Clarke’s face.

“Holy shit” she says.

“What’s happening?” Abby asks, befuddled “Clarke, we really need to get going. You promised to help in the medbay.”

“That’s going to be kind of an issue,” Octavia says, “because I’m Octavia. And that,” she points at her body, “Is Clarke.”

**\- • -**

“Have you figured anything out?” Clarke asks, plopping down beside Octavia.

“Well,” Octavia says offhandedly, “Having big boobs kinda sucks.”

Clarke punches her, grinning. It’s weird to watch - Clarke using her face like she’s borrowing a shirt.

“Indra says it’s something that happens,” Octavia shrugs, “She was kind of smiling. It was weird.”

“Lexa did the same,” Clarke says, collapsing against the ground to stare at the sky.

“It’s like they know something we don’t.”

Octavia hums in agreement.

“Hey O?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we’d break the universe if we kissed?” Clarke asks, softer and hesitant.

“No,” Octavia says, sitting up straight and looking at Clarke.

Clarke crooks a finger at her and Octavia finds herself awkwardly straddling her own body. Clarke’s fingers push through her own hair, and Octavia is reminded again just how weird this is. She leans down and pecks Clarke on the nose.

“Kiss me when we’re back to normal,” she says. Clarke grins.


End file.
